Paul Pistore
Paul Pistore is a voice actor and puppeteer who is also known as Paul John Pistore. Biography Paul’s love for puppetry began at a tender age, while watching Shari Lewis and Jim Henson work their magic with foam, felt and old socks on TV. His first foray into the world of performance began when his mother gave him the box the new clothes dryer came in so he could make a puppet stage. There's nothing unusual about this, lots of kids make puppet stages, except the ten-year-old not only cut the necessary hole into the front of the box to perform. But, he also added lights, moving backdrops and working curtains. Paul was hooked, at this point and knew he had to perform. While growing up, which Paul admits he’s still doing, he went on to study Music, as a guitarist and singer, Theatre, Magic, as well as Special Effects Make-up. He never forgot his love for puppetry, but also never considered it as a full time career choice. Until... While working as a Tour Guide at Universal Studios Hollywood he learned about auditions for puppeteers in the new, An American Tail Live show that was opening in the Theme Park. Scanty resume in hand, he showed up to the audition. Lo and behold he landed the coveted part and as his skills grew, he soon became the Lead Puppeteer for the show’s four year run. This was the beginning of a tumultuous roller coaster ride of failure and success. Paul’s short stint as a film model builder and prop maker. While building on his considerable creative skills, this work just served to prove to him that puppetry was his true love. After attending many workshops and classes, and with lots practice in front of a video camera, he felt his skills as a puppeteer were ready to be unleashed upon the world. He started knocking on doors looking for puppetry jobs. Not many doors opened at first. But, this kid doesn’t give up easily. Things started to pay off job-wise when he landed a puppetry job as a Penguin on the Tim Burton movie Batman Returns. Then, other jobs followed in the world of Film and Television. He also developed a good reputation as a hard working performer. Now, many years later, Paul has performed in starring roles in four national TV series. He's puppeteered on feature films, such as Alien Resurrection and Men in Black 2 as well as TV commercials for Texaco and Budweiser, For several years, Paul was part of a small team of puppeteers who performed E.T. the Extraterrestrial for Amblin Entertainment, in various commercials and events Worldwide. Paul’s broad range of character voices has landed him voice-over jobs on such shows as Power Rangers and Masked Rider. And as the weird but cool D. Jam Germ for the Fox Family Channel morning shows, The Morning Scramble and The Weekend Chill as well as a TV pilot for Film Roman (of The Simpsons and The Family Guy fame). Paul’s Telly Award winning work as the raspy voiced Mister Moose and Copernicus P. Digit were corner-stone characters seen on the critically acclaimed series, The All New Captain Kangaroo which ran in syndication in 196 markets in the US before moving to The Fox Family Channel. After his tenure at Fox Family Channel Paul co-created and co-wrote the irreverent C3D TV series Apartment 51. His character, Mal, a sarcastic intergalactic traveler who, with his friend, O.G. plot the eventual takeover of Planet Earth... provided it didn’t interrupt their TV watching. Paul has garnered two Omni Awards for this show including one for Comedy. Although, Paul admittedly makes his living playing with dolls, which is a source of great amusement to his friends... he is extremely dedicated and does his job very well. Filmography Anime Roles * Dan Doh!! - Announcer, Gen-San, Owner, Ryuji Kazama * Karin - Henry Marker, Boogy Kun * One Piece - Sanji (Season 2), Smoker, Kuromarimo, Doctor Hiruluk and Toto (Odex Dub) * Shonen Onmyouji - Dubbing Director, Various ghosts, monsters and spirits * Zipang - Masayuki Kikuchi, Chris Evans Live Action Roles * Apt. 51 - Mal (puppeteer/Voice) * Masked Rider - Ferbus, Catatron (voices) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Flash Head (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Puppetman (voice, uncredited) * The All-New Captain Kangaroo - Mr. Moose, Copernicus P. Digit (voices) Movie Roles * Troops - Jawa, Capt. Reh Teah, Radio Dispatcher (voice) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - Larigo Crew Work * Alien Resurrection - Puppeteer * Apt. 51 - Co-Creator, writer, producer * Archangel - Lead puppeteer * Batman: Dead End - Lead Puppeteer, Creature Effects * Batman Returns - Puppeteer * Dan Doh!! - Voice Director * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back - Special Make-Up Effects Artist * Masked Rider - Puppeteer * Men in Black II - Puppeteer * My Favorite Martian - Puppeteer (uncredted) * Sabretooth - Puppeteer, Sabretooth Animatronics * The Last Samurai - Misc. Weapons and Props * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - Puppeteer (uncredited) External links * Category:American voice actors Category:Living people ja:ポール・ピストーレ